rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Eggs
Rock Eggs are very infrequent collectibles in all versions of Rail Rush. Purpose and Use Rock Eggs are geodes that the player can break in hopes of finding treasure or power-ups, but there is also a chance that they may have nothing. It is known that no more than five rock eggs can be found in one run, and as with nuggets and gems, must be collected either by tilting, or with a Super Magnet Force. Rock Eggs also appear less frequently in other worlds. If a player collects rock eggs in a run, he/she will be given a chance to open the rock eggs for prizes or power-ups after that run is finished. This is done by clicking/tapping on them. However, there is also a button below that can be pressed to sell any remaining unopened rock eggs for 50 nuggets apiece. In the mobile version, pressing the Back button on Android and Windows Phone devices would also sell all remaining rock eggs. Rock eggs are similar to "spin tokens" used in the game Jetpack Joyride. Possible Prizes There are several kinds of prizes that can be found in rock eggs: *'Nothing:' Unfortunately, some Rock Eggs are infamously known not to have anything worthy of value. This problem can be avoided in the Worlds and mobile versions if the player buys the Four-Leaf Clover. *'Nuggets:' Some Rock Eggs contain a sum of nuggets in quantities of 50, 100, 200, 500 or even 1,000. *'Obstacle Elimination Next Game:' Some Rock Eggs may eliminate one particular kind of obstacle (e.g., lower, left, upper or right) for the next run. *'Obstacle Delay Next Game:' Some Rock Eggs may eliminate all wooden obstacles for a certain distance at the beginning of the next run. *'Double Nuggets Next Game:' The player may also find a power-up that can double the value of all raw nuggets for the next run. If the player has a double nuggets power-up enabled in the Worlds and mobile versions, the value of nuggets will actually be quadrupled for the next run. *'Double/More Gems Next Game:' There can also be a power-up that will increase the frequency of gems for the next game. *'Trial Pass:' On rare occasions, in the Worlds and mobile versions, the player may find and collect a trial pass that would be important for unlocking worlds in the Worlds version or trying worlds in the mobile version. At most only one trial pass can be found per run. Strategy The potential benefits of rock eggs far outweigh the risks, so players should grab as many rock eggs as possible, and preferably not sell them. As mentioned earlier, rock eggs are especially important in the Worlds version if the player wants to unlock new worlds. Only one type of next-game power-up can be found from a rock egg after a run. For example, if the player gets a power-up that eliminates right wooden obstacles for the next run, he/she cannot get any other obstacle elimination, double nuggets or double gems power-ups from the remaining rock eggs collected from that game. The player will be reminded about what power-up goes into effect when the next run begins and will need to plan accordingly to take advantage of that power-up, depending on what it is. Rock egg power-ups are only good for one run, no matter how short or long it is, so Second Chances may be needed to fully take advantage of them. If the player gets an obstacle elimination power-up that eliminates one type of obstacle, the player can further make the game easier by using a character that eliminates one of the three other remaining types of obstacles, or better yet, a premium character that eliminates two of the three other remaining types of obstacles (Android and Worlds versions). However, the player still needs to be aware of hazards in other worlds should he/she decide to spend that power-up on one of them. If the player gets an obstacle elimination power-up that eliminates all wooden obstacles for a certain distance, the player can further benefit by buying a TNT Stick that eliminates more obstacles, as long as there are no missions that require the player to dodge obstacles. However, there is one caveat with obstacle elimination power-ups: If a player is focused on finishing a mission that involves clearing or near-missing a certain kind of obstacle, a power-up that eliminates that particular kind of obstacle in question for the next run would be detrimental to the completion of that mission. For example, a player who needs to finish a mission involving jumping over 30 lower obstacles would not want a rock egg power-up that eliminates lower wooden obstacles for the next game. If the player gets a double nuggets power-up, the player should buy and use a Magnet Force attachment to easily grab as many nuggets as possible so that the player can focus more on dodging obstacles. The same should be done if a double/more gems power-up is found, but a Super Magnet Force is recommended. Either of these power-ups should give the player more nuggets if the player prepares to take advantage of them by equipping Magnet Force attachments. Some missions may require the player to collect at most 15 rock eggs in total, or at most 5 in one run. Given that rock eggs are less frequent in other worlds, these missions are easier when the player plays in the Old Mines. Note During the seasonal modes of Rail Rush, Rock Eggs are replaced with some other object that best belongs to the holiday being represented, which will still serve the same purpose as Rock Eggs and should be collected for prizes. *In Easter mode, Rock Eggs are replaced with Choco-Bunnies. *In Halloween mode, Rock Eggs are replaced with Pumpkins. *In Christmas mode, Rock Eggs are replaced with Gift Boxes. Category:Basic Play Category:Game items